


exceeds expectations (i was there)

by QueenofStrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed George, Fred is dead, Gen, POV George Weasley, Tragedy, george after fred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofStrange/pseuds/QueenofStrange
Summary: George getting over Fred's death years after the war, finally reaching out to family and loved ones. Because I can't stop thinking (and crying) over this.





	exceeds expectations (i was there)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Warning! Mentions suicide. Do not read if this is a trigger.

exceeds expectations (i was there)

George's life may have been made around humor, but after the Battle of Hogwarts, nothing seemed funny anymore.

After all, Before, life was just a joke to the brothers, another thing to look at and enjoy together. Without him, it was dull, lifeless. George hardly had the energy or pep in his step to keep going.

His ear, in retrospect, was hardly considered a great loss anymore. After all, what was an ear compared to the loss of friends, family, and his own twin? Nothing.

To most depression may seem like a far off foe, but in George's case, it was like a fog, shrouding his life and everything he used to care about as he fell deeper, and deeper, and deeper.

Whispers in his ear asked him questions, like "Why keep going." and "What do you have left to lose?" so he contemplated suicide, but couldn't ever bring himself to slit his wrists because he had made a promise. He promised Fred never to look different, and although he had already lost an ear, he couldn't bear to outright break such an important vow by twin scars on his arms.

Staring in a mirror became painful, but sometimes was the only thing that made him feel less cracked, more whole. At times it even seemed like he was sitting next to Fred, just like it used to be.

He loved his family, of course, but once he lost the most important member, a part of himself was lost, and he drifted away. But could you blame him? The pain was so real and recent, and the only thing it seemed might ease the loss, was time.

Two years later, no longer drifting away but at the same time getting no closer to land, George gives Ron a job. Somehow after so long but still feeling like the morning after his loss, this eventually starts helping him relearn how to laugh.

In his laughter, George recalled good times with Fred, and he realised that he would've wanted him to be happy, even if they were apart. Grasping a ledge after a long time of falling, he apparated to the front door of the Granger-Weasley's house, ready in time for Rose's second birthday celebration. Clutching the present in his left hand, he knocked on the door with his right.

George may not have been an outstanding uncle, but he thinks that on that day, he exceeded expectations just by showing up.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> In case you didn't catch the "Exceeds Expectations" reference, I was referring to the time when George said, "And I've always thought Fred and I should've got "E" in everything, because we exceeded expectations just by turning up for the exams."
> 
> I decided to write this because, as a twin, Fred's death hit me the hardest. I don't know what I'd do or who I would steal clothes from without her. Love you!


End file.
